Three Thousand Burning Flame
The Three Thousand Burning Flame was also called the Three Thousand Star Burning Flame. It was ranked nine on the ‘Heavenly Flame Ranking.’ If one were to talk about it, it was two positions higher than Yao Lao’s ‘Bone Chilling Flame.’ This kind of ‘Heavenly Flame’ was extremely ethereal and difficult to find. This was because it did not exist on the ground but was instead formed in the distant stars. The ancient text recorded that silver flames would fall from the sky when the Three Thousand Burning Flame was formed, the ground within a thousand kilometers would turn to dust, the day could not be differentiated from night, the stars would not appear, and the sun could not rise. Due to it existing within the stars, where ordinary people had great difficulty reaching, the time the Three Thousand Burning Flame could exist was usually a little longer than the other ‘Heavenly Flames.’ Hence, it was allowed sufficient to evolve. Hence, most of the Three Thousand Burning Flame that were discovered belonged to a kind of intelligent extraordinary natural being. Even if one could find it, it was extremely difficult to capture. Of course, the thing that interested Xiao Yan the most was not the high ranking of this Three Thousand Burning Flame. Instead, it was because this kind of ‘Heavenly Flame’ possessed an extraordinary and special ability. It was the legendary ‘Three Thousand Star Constitution.’ Of course, this was a nicer name to call it. Most of the experts who had battled with a person who had this Three Thousand Burning Flame would call it an ‘Undying Body.’ This kind of unusual name was mainly because this Three Thousand Burning Flame was able to allow the person possessing it to have a life force that was unusually tenacious. One would be like the most repulsive ‘Demon Cockroach Beast’ among the Magical Beast, being able to swiftly recover from one’s injury regardless of what kind of intense attack one suffered. The recovery of one’s fighting strength would also swiftly rise. Moreover, it was best if one completely killed a person with an ‘Undying Body’ while they were engaged in a fight. Otherwise, as long as the other party still had a breath remaining, they would once again become a living dragon and tiger. This recovery speed depended on the seriousness of one’s injuries. Hence, there was seldom anyone who was happy to become a life and death enemy with an expert who possessed the ‘Three Thousand Burning Flame.’ After all, regardless of who it was, one would have difficulty eating and sleeping in peace if one had an enemy who possessed a life force that was as strong as a Magical Beast. Of course, this did not mean that one would really become an undying person if one possessed the Three Thousand Burning Flame. At times, one might suffer some overly serious injuries that the Three Thousand Burning Flame had difficulty healing. Examples of this include one’s heart, head, etc. Should these fatal points suffer a mortal wound, even the Three Thousand Burning Flame would have difficulty healing them… this was especially the case if they met some expert whose strength far exceeded their own. The other party would likely not give one the slightest opportunity to recover and would directly eliminate them. At that time, the whatever ‘Undying Body’ would not have the slightest use. Having said that, anyone who possessed the ‘Three Thousand Burning Flame’ would have a life force that would be transformed into something quite frighteningly long. This point would undoubtedly possess a great attraction to any person. After all, everyone would be happy to obtain an even more perfect guarantee of one’s own life. Appearance There was an enormous dragon that stretched on endlessly within the light. The large dragon’s eyes were shut. Its body was curled as it lay on the ground. Strange purple-black flames lingered all over its huge body. When the flames rose, the surrounding space distorted… The enormous dragon lay within this vast empty space. Purple-black flames continued to seep out of its body, burning tirelessly. This kind of spectacular scene caused one to feel a shock that was difficult to hide. Trivia * A very long time ago when the Three Thousand Burning Flame was likely in its infant form, there was an ancestor in Ancient Void Dragon Tribe that discovered it. However, the Three Thousand Burning Flame at that time was too weak. Therefore, that ancestor left behind a dragon seal within the body of the Three Thousand Burning Flame. This is why the Three Thousand Burning Flame grew into a form similar to that of dragon. * There was indeed a reason why this Three Thousand Burning Flame was called an undying flame. If it continued to absorb the strength of the stars, it was likely that it would recover its strength within a short while. At that time, it would be extremely difficult to deal with it. Category:Heavenly Flames